The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for an automotive vehicle of the front engine front drive type, and more particularly to an automatic transmission wherein torque from a main change speed gearing is delivered via an auxiliary change speed gearing and an output gear of the auxiliary change speed gearing.
Automatic transmissions are known which include an auxiliary change speed gearing in additional to a main change speed gearing to increase the number of speeds.
An object of the present invention is to improve an automatic transmission such that the setting of a gear ratio during underdrive of a planetary gear set of an auxiliary change speed gearing can be made with increased freedom.